


Hot Chocolate

by Thunderrrstruck



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everything Tony Stark Deserves (but doesn't get), F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Pepperony - Freeform, complete and utter fluff, so fluffy and sweet your teeth will rot and your brain will explode of a sugar rush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderrrstruck/pseuds/Thunderrrstruck
Summary: Pepperony share a heartfelt moment in the kitchen.[Pure fluff, can take place anytime from the end of IM2 and onwards. No spoilers.]





	Hot Chocolate

"Tony Stark? Working behind a stove? I never thought this day would come."

Tony glanced up from the heating pot of milk to spot Pepper in the doorway, one hand pressed against the frame. He had to admit, standing in the kitchen in such a manner that was not rummaging around in the fridge or trying to update the toaster so it sang words while it cooked felt odd to him as well.

"You better believe it. That day has come."

"Are you turning over a new leaf?" Pepper challenged, only to be greeted by Tony's signature smirk. "Or, something else equally as disturbing?"

"I wouldn't say 'new'. I did make you that omelette."

"Which burnt."

"What counts is that I  _made_  it.  _For_  you. With my own two hands."

"Well, I appreciate the sentiment," she smiled warmly, blue eyes twinkling in the overhanging lights. She moved into Tony's arms, moving her own up to encircle his neck. A warm grin propagated from the mechanic himself and, not for the last time, he wondered what he ever did to deserve such a beautiful, kind soul as Pepper. To wake up in the morning beside her, to fall asleep at night beside her, it was a dream made real: a dream he never realised he had.

The redhead turned her head to stare into the depths of the pot, ponytail swishing over her shoulders. She recoiled, brow furrowed ever-so-slightly, "Milk?"

"Can't have hot chocolate without it."

Pepper proceeded incredulously, although a smirk did not go undetected, "And who will that be for?"

"Us?" he stated, as if it should have been obvious. Who else lived in the mansion with them? Oh, that's right, no one. It was all them and only them. Tony broke away from the embrace a fraction to stir the wooden spoon in the pot, ensuring the bottom wouldn't burn. He had the perfect evening in mind: warm mugs of cocoa being drunk on the balcony, watching the autumn sun sink into the ocean. Beforehand, he never paid much attention to the minuscule details of dating, of women, yet with Pepper all he wanted to do were the soft things: a quiet few minutes in bed, awake yet neither wishing to get up just yet, a carefree walk along the empty landscape of their Malibu stretch of road... matching mugs filled of freshly made hot chocolate, perfect temperature to battle the breeze outside.

"You're sure you won't mess it up?"

"I can't mess this up, I have five PhDs."

"Are those the same five that helped you 'not mess up' the cookies last month?"

Tony's eyes lifted to the wall over Pep's shoulder as he fell into a silence, beaten and yet unwilling to give up.

"No."

"You sure?"

"...No."

Pepper smiled, reveling in her victory. Without hesitating, Tony leaned in for a quick kiss, catching her off guard. He pulled back, hoping that little stunt pulled them back to a draw. Softly, he tried to solidfy his promise of not messing this one up. For once, he'll see it through to perfection, as tenderly and with as much care as he would craft his suits.

"I think I'll do alright."


End file.
